


Give Up?

by rnr4ev



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: “This is how such idiocy ends”Akechi and Akira have been having reocurring nightmares for months.ORAfter failing to complete a palace on time, Akira's plans fail and Akechi kills him,again and again and again.(Eventual Shuake time loop au)





	1. Kaneshiro's Palace

**Author's Note:**

> (The graphic violence warning is only in relation to the interrogation room scenes from the game)  
> This work will contain spoilers for the entire game

11/20 20XX

Pain radiates throughout Akira’s body. He’s in- a cell? No a holding chamber is... is that what they had called it?

His eyes won’t focus, world blurring around the edges. His head is so, so heavy but his mind feels light, like flying or drifting in the water. The prosecutor left, the door clicking behind her with an annoyed huff, something about how his story doesn’t make any sense, doesn’t fit the timeline, doesn’t work with what happened.

He doesn’t blame her, his memories feel as if they’ve been blended, solidified and then stitched back together. Anything he recalls is distant, like watching yourself in a recording. He doesn’t know how long it’s been or how he got here.

There’s a click and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. He tries to turn his face to look, tries to convince his eyes to move. But his body isn’t moving, isn’t listening. All he can do is stare blankly as a blurry figure approaches him, voice garbled and distorted through Akira’s ears.

“This is how such idiocy ends.”

And then he’s gone.

 

7/2 20XX

Akira jolts awake, accidentally pushing Morgana off the bed with an undignified yelp. His temple throbs and his heart beats erratically. A nightmare? Even as he tries to recall what his dream was about the memories slip through his grasp, leaving behind only a looming sense of dread.

“Hey! What was that for!” Morgana yells, jumping back up on the bed and deliberately climbing his way onto Akira's torso, with a very annoyed huff.

“I- I’m fine, just had a nightmare.” Akira responds, voice dry and faltering. Morgana gives him a look and then slowly moves from using his small yet surprisingly heavy weight from crushing Akira's spleen to the side of the bed.

“It’s probably just because the deadline is approaching, try to get some sleep and we’ll finish up tomorrow”.

Akira nods and takes a few shuddery breaths to ground himself.

His dream felt important, but he can’t remember what it was about.

 

7/2/20XX

Miles away, Akechi wakes up in a cold sweat. _That_ dream again. He flexes his left hand instinctively, willing the imprint of the cold metal against his palm to dissipate. This is the third time he’s had this dream. Akechi’s not superstitious, but then again, he’s never dealt with a reocurring dream this vivid, this real.

The first time he’d had the dream, he woke only remembering the cold feel of metal in his hand and the smell of gunpowder in the air. It’s a smell he’s not very used to; his gun in the metaverse is, after all, only a toy. He had quickly pushed the dream from his mind and gone to school and then work. A week later, the PE teacher at Shujin confessed to mistreating his students and voluntarily chose to undergo an internal investigation within the school district and then with the police.

The second time, Akechi had this dream, he had awoken with the smell of gunpowder mingled with blood and the feelings of anger mixed with triumph and a feeling of loss that he couldn’t quite place. A week later, popular artist Madarame had confessed on national television to plagiarizing his pupil’s works.

Akechi rubbed his temples. If this was some sort of pattern he can only guess that a week from now the Phantom Thieves were going to cause yet another stir. He shut his eyes, willing for the dream to come back in more detail, but to no avail. This time he had awoken to the faint memory of grey eyes staring into his, the pupils dilated and blank, almost unseeing. They seemed so familiar, if only he could remember the face of the person on the other side of his gun. Not that it matters, Akechi thought to himself as he sat up to start getting ready for his day, it was only a dream after all.

 

7/2/20XX

Akira goes through the day in a hazy state of mind. He misses his phone going off, and brushes past Ryuji and Ann asking him if he’s free after school today. It’s not until Makoto, grabs him by his shoulders before he steps out of the school that he comes to his senses. She lets go immediately as he turns around to face her.

“Hey, um, you never answered my text, or Ann’s and Ryuji’s. Are we going to Kaneshiro’s palace today? I know we still have some time before the deadline, but…”

He pauses.

“Of course, I’ll send a text to meet everyone at the hideout today, sorry it almost slipped my mind.” He gives her his best Joker smile out of the metaverse and sees some of the worry melt off of Makoto’s face. Truly, he’d rather go back to Leblanc and turn in early but she’s right. They do have a deadline coming up and the sooner they can send the calling card the better.

After Makoto walks away, Morgana pokes his head out of the bag and gives him a long look. “Are you still not feeling well? I know you weren’t sleeping very well. If it helps we still have time before we have to send the card.”

“M’fine, just a bit tired. I’ll be okay once we secure the route to the treasure.”

Morgana doesn’t stop staring at him but he must eventually decide that whatever else he has to say isn’t important, because he pops his head back down into his bag and remains silent the rest of the way to the hideout.

 

7/9 20XX

Akechi stares at the news, Shido is not going to be happy about Kaneshiro, but on the other hand, if all goes well the fake medjed’s challenge should be enough to control the situation once some damage control has been done.

He looks briefly at the case file on his desk. Three Shujin students and Madarame’s former pupil. They seem to be the most likely suspects, although there’s also the chance that Yusuke and the group were drawn to each other due to their similar experiences. Both did after all have an abusive figure taken out of their lives due to the phantom thieves.

_How novel, bonding over trauma._

Akechi snorts to himself before packing his bag and heading out. He suspects he’s going to have a rather busy month. Perhaps he can convince Sae to treat him to sushi today.

 

7/9/20XX Evening

**Phantom Thieves Chat**

**Ryuji** : That bastard confessed!

**Ann** : Congratulations everyone!!

**Yusuke** : It would seem that we are once again successful

**Makoto:** I would like to thank everyone for your help.

**Ryuji** : np

**Ann** : ditto

**Yusuke** : truly, we should be extending our gratitude to you for your help in the palace

**Ann** : Oh yeah, now that Kaneshiro’s taken care of are we still going to have a celebratory party for Makoto?

**Makoto: ?**

**Yusuke:** I vote we go somewhere woth food

**Yusuke** : *with

**Ryuji** : Yo, we should go to the buffet again

**Ann** : not again, I don't think my stomach can take it

**Akira** : we’ll have to count how much money we made first

**Yusuke** : Buffet? Why was I never taken to this buffet??

**Makoto** : may I suggest that we decide after finals?

**Ryuji: oh shit**

**Makoto** : …

**Ann:** did you forget about finals?

_Ryuji is typing..._

**Akira** : Sojiro says its cool if you all want to do a study group here

**Ryuji:** you are a lifesaver

**Ann** : seriously, I would love to have some help reviewing math

**Yusuke** : my finals are not this week however I will provide assistance were I can

**Ryuji** : Hells yeah, study party

**Makoto** : I will attend as well, if only to make sure Ryuji actually passes

**Ryuji:** Hey! My grades ain’t that bad

 

Akira closes his phone with a smile. Everyone seems to be in high spirits, but... he feels like he’s forgetting something important.

 


	2. And if all that you say is true...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to remember more details from the time loops as Futaba joins the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much of a canon divergence yet but we're getting there.

 

11/20/20XX

_Foolish woman_. Akechi thinks to himself, as the sound of Sae’s heels clack into the distance.

Even with all the hints he gave her, she’ll never realize until it’s too late. Not that it’ll matter by then. With Sae out of the way it’s oh so easy, to convince the guard to come in with him. Easy to grab his gun, pull the trigger. How the man didn’t think it suspicious that he was specially requested to put a silencer on his gun before reporting into duty, Akechi will never know.

 

He watches the blood pool on the floor with disattached interest. That’s new. Shadow’s don’t bleed and despite his connections, the DA does do its best to keep him away from their more gruesome crimes. Akechi turns.

 

It’s easy to hate the person before him. To hate him for the missed opportunities they share. His self-righteous belief that he can solve all the world’s problems and still come out of it all without getting his hands dirty. This is the way it has to be, there is no other outcome. Kill Joker, pin the blame on him, solidify Shido’s victory, and then, and then…

 

Akechi pulls the trigger.

 

8/14/20XX

Akira jolts awake, breath erratic and palms sweaty.

Already, he can feel the dream slipping from his mind. He scrambles for his probation diary. Chihaya had mentioned dreams being better remembered if written down right after awakening, the last time he visited her.

 

He writes: Akechi, interrogation, gun. Before his mind blanks.

 

It’s frustrating. Like trying to scoop up sand in the wind. Morgana snorts in his sleep and rolls over. At least he didn’t wake him up this time.

 

Akira touches his temple. It’s throbbing but even as he notices the pain, it begins to subside. The sun has begun to rise and he needs to decide if he should go back to bed now or just throw in the towel and begin to get ready for his day.

 

With a lingering look at his diary, Akira stands up.

 

8/14/20XX

 

Akira Kurusu. The delinquent at Shujin. The audience member who had been willing to counter his views on live tv. Akechi gingerly opens his case file. This time he saw his face clearly.

 

Could it have a meaning? Is his subconscious stringing along ideas in his sleep.

 

It’s a pity, he doesn’t remember the words exchanged in the dream, maybe, maybe then he could solve this puzzle.

 

Absentmindedly Akechi traces his finger over Akira’s name. Maybe he should pay a visit to Leblanc. The place is highly recommended by Sae after all, even if she is not content with the state of affairs with its owner. He rubs a hand over his tired eyes.

If the pattern is continuing, a week from now the phantom thieves are going to expose their fake medjed. Not that it matters. The name was simply a tool to skyrocket their popularity.

The phantom thieves don’t know it, but they’ve walked into the trap quite nicely.

 

Akechi pauses.

 

Opens his notes again, and writes “easily manipulated...like children” and shuts it again. All in all, the evidence is beginning to add up. Although Sae, with her limited knowledge won’t be able to piece everything together. Regardless, these dreams, are concerning to say the least. This is the fourth time he’s had one. IF and it’s a big if, the Phantom Thieves continue on the path they’re on, there’s a real chance that the dreams are going to get clearer.

His cell rings

Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he goes to answer.

 

8/23/20XX

**Phantom Thieves Chatlog**

**Ryuji** : OHFSS starts today!

**Yusuke** : ?

**Makoto** : ?

**Ryuji** : Operation Help Futaba’s Social Skills

**Ann** : wow, Ryuji

**Akira** : Mona wants me to tell you to work on your acronyms

**Makoto** : agreed

**Akira** : Now he’s scratching me for not quoting him correctly

**Alibaba** : Mission Start!

**Akira** : You ready for today

**Alibaba** : no

**Yusuke** : why are you still showing up as Alibaba

**Alibaba** : because

**Makoto** : Yusuke and I will be over shortly

**Alibaba** : kk

 

8/28/20XX

Akira watches as another customer exists the shop. Futaba’s holding up a lot better than her first attempt at helping the cafe. The mask is firmly planted behind the counter today. He rolls out a kink in his neck and is just starting to sweep up some spilled coffee beans when the shop bell rings out.

“Hello” Akechi Goro calls out as he steps through the door.

 

Futaba quickly runs behind Akira, while Sojiro greets the customer. Blood rushes past Akira’s ears, muting the pleasantries exchanged between the two. His temple begins to throb. This, isn’t the first time he’s seen Akechi since the field trip but this is the first time since he had that awful dream. Why is he here? Does he know? Does he suspect something? Why?

 

Akechi must say something because suddenly Sojiro has a suspicious glint in his eye.

“...There’s nothing more I’ve got for you people”. Akira tunes in again to hear Sojiro state flatly.

Akechi raises his hands placatingly, “Oh no, I simply came here to try the coffee”.

Akechi turns to face Akira and Futaba, “Oh you must be Wakaba Isshiki’s…”

Sojiro quickly cuts him off, “What’ll it be?”

“I’ll have whatever you recommend” the pleasant, polite smile never leaves his face.

It isn’t until Sojiro hands him his coffee and Akechi sits behind the counter that the smile fades.

 

“It seems I’m unwelcome no matter where I go”

He says it with a slight frown, but his words carry more sadness in them than his face portrays.

 

Akira considers, the comment hadn’t necessarily been aimed at him but… well he can’t just leave it be.

“It’s not just here?” he says, before realizing the implications behind his statement.

…..

Akechi pauses, if anything his expression turns a bit sadder, more bitter. He looks more unguarded than Akira has ever seen him.

“Did I bother you? My apologies.” Akechi replies, he pauses and then continues, “Apparently my mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man… She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant. That despair would lead to her death. Thanks to him, I was passed from foster home to foster home, but I do quite well these days.” Akechi takes a sip of his coffee. Why is he being so honest? He shakes his head and abruptly changes the subject.

“Ah yes, medjed. To think they’d be taken down by another hacker.” He tries instead, noticing how Futaba’s eyes light up a bit. “Of course they could have been taken down by the phantom thieves or a supporter of them.” He knows Akira’s views on the thieves, but Futaba is a new element and he’s interested but not surprised to hear her vocal support of them as well. When she compares him to the thieves he takes a pause. That… was unexpected, although it is nice to know that she doesn’t hold ill will towards him like Akira’s blonde friend, Ryuji. He looks down at his empty mug. He doesn’t want to overstay his welcome but...

 

“This is delicious, you get to drink this coffee everyday? I’d have never thought you’d be boarding at this cafe. We seem to share some kind of bond.” He says, standing up from his seat.

Akira nods, his expression is open, not quite inviting, but not closed off either. When he looks Akechi in the eye, his face portrays nothing but Akechi can’t help but feel that Akira *sees* him, past the detective prince persona he usually uses.

“I agree.” Akira replies.

That response shouldn’t be enough to make him feel warm inside and yet…

“Thank you, I believe that fate brings people together… well I think I found my go-to-cafe,” and with that Akechi turns to leave.

 

**Justice Rank UP**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long this update took. My car broke down and i've been dealing with that all week. I'm really excited for yall to see the next chapter so I might rush posting it a little bit.  
> It you have questions or wanna give me some ficlit ideas shout at me at squallisdead on twitter.  
> Also, Chihaya would totally recommend using a dream journal, you know im right.


	3. If you're the Joker then I'm the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a theory. Normally, I’d ask you to correct me if I was wrong but I don’t think that’s applicable in this case”

11/20/20XX

 

The boy before him is bloodied and bruised. The empty syringe needles scattered around the room, a testament to the glassy look in his eyes. Akechi has 2 maybe 4 minutes tops. He turns the gun towards Joker.

 

“So this is where the dreams end. How unexpected, to think that they truly were prophetic in the end.”

 

“Not….dreams”

 

“What was that, _leader_ ?” he sneers down at the boy. “Is there any last words you wish to impart? Are you going to tell me about your _justice_ again? You truly make this too easy on me you know”

 

“They’re not dreams”

 

It’s the most coherent Akira has been since Akechi entered the room, his pupils are still dilated but for a moment, just a moment Akira’s eyes hold a startling clarity to them”

 

1 minute, 30 seconds left.

 

“How do you know about the dreams?”

 

Akira shakes his head.

 

“This is where it ends. I don’t-” he winces clutching his head.

 

“Then let’s give them the ending they deserve”

 

_BANG_

 

Akira’s body slumps, the impact of the bullet toppling his limp body to the floor.

 

Akechi leaves the room in a daze. Had he been having the same dreams as him? All this time? How was that possible, what could that mean? His phone buzzes in his pocket.

“Ah, Shido-san. It’s been taken ca-

 

10/4 20XX

 

Akechi wakes up covered in sweat,hand held up to his ear. He lowers it, expecting to see a phone that isn’t there. What was that? A dream? Is that even possible? One moment he was walking down the hallway and then in the span of a blink, he’s back in bed? No, that couldn’t have been a dream. It was too real.

 

Akechi gets out of bed, grabbing his clothes. He needs answers. Something isn’t right.

 

10/4 20XX

 

Akira wakes up, bile rising in his throat. He barely makes it to the restroom downstairs in time to vomit the remains of his dinner. He’s in the process of splashing his face with cold water when he hears Morgana’s sleepy voice filled with concern call out,

“Are you okay?”

 

“No” he croaks out, throat stinging.

 

“Should I get Futaba or Boss?”

 

“No, just...just give me a minute”

 

He hears Morgana huff from the otherside of the door before hearing the telltale creak of the third stair, signalling that the small furry team member is most likely waiting for him upstairs.  

 

He’d died. Akechi had killed him. How? Why?

A searing headache enters his mind as soon he tries to remember anything before the interrogation room.

 

Looking at his reflection, Akira pushes his hair out of his face. No bullet wound, no blood.

Slowly, his breathing steadies. So, apparently he just needs to avoid interrogation rooms and an Akechi combo for the rest of his life and he’d be fine.

 

Mind made up, he walked back upstairs.

 

“What happened?” Mona pounced as soon as he made it up the stairs, concern clear on his fuzzy face.

 

“Bad dream”, Akira tried.

 

Morgana narrowed his eyes.

 

“I know you’re not telling the truth, but I won’t force you to tell me what’s going on unless it affects you in the metaverse”.

 

Akira nodded, and briefly tried to imagine the cat before him being threatening.

Morgana must have caught on to his train of thought because he quickly added on,

 

“And I’ll tell Queen.”

 

Akira sighed, “alright, alright you got me”

 

“Good, now go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow”

 

10/4 20XX Evening

 

Apparently none of the shadows in _that_ place had answers for him. Sure they offered items and money, but even the shadows of humans didn’t have any information for him. Frustrated, Akechi pulled up what he had of Ishiki’s notes. There was nothing. Not a link anywhere from cognitive psience to what he had been experiencing. He dreaded asking Shido if there was more information on it. He wouldn’t let that man owe him any favors. His plan was too fragile to let this get in the way.

 

Akechi stared at his phone as if willing the man to call himself and hand him his answers. He startled slightly when the phone did go off, but it was simply a text reminding him to make his move once the phantom thieves sent the calling card for Okumura. Akechi put his phone aside with a little more force than necessary.

 

10/5 20XX

 

“Can you walk aaany faster?” Morgana questioned for the umpteenth time.

 

“I told you that we needed supplies from Iwai today so we can send the calling card tomorrow, you’re the one who decided to stay in the bag instead of going with Futaba or walking” Akira replied.

 

“Yeah, but that’s because I wanted to see my new slingshot”

 

“And now, you’re complaining because said slingshot is cutting into your space.”

 

“Naw, the slingshot’s fine, it’s the new Axe you got Haru that’s the problem”

 

Akira sighed and swung open the door to Leblanc, it was past time for most of the regulars, unless that one rather haughty guy had stayed late again, so he wasn’t too concerned about being stopped on his way up.

 

“Oh you’re here” a pleasant, made for tv voice called out as he swung the door open.

Akira nearly dropped his bag, his normally calm composure slipping for a moment at the sight of _him_.

 

Akechi cheerfully waved over a cup of coffee, and Akira’s traitorous eyes found him staring at Akechi’s long ungloved fingers for a moment.

 

“Ah, you’re back, go ahead and take your friend up to your room” Sojiro called out from behind the counter.

 

Well.

 

Well, that certainly was new.

 

Akira suspiciously eyed Akechi as he thanked Sojiro for the drink. Sojiro hadn’t called Akechi his friend before. Neither had Sojiro requested that he take a visiting friend up to his room, normally prefering to just let Akira know that a friend was in his cafe and therefore give all parties involved a choice in the matter. A suspicious glance at Akechi’s slightly guilty face answered that question at least.

 

Akira walked past the counter up the stairs, without waiting for Akechi. He had his bag and supplies (especially the axe) tucked away and out of sight by the time Akechi meandered up to his room. With anyone else, the delayed time to follow him up the stairs could’ve been accounted for. Yusuke tended to get distracted by things that caught his eye. Makoto or Ann often stayed to talk with Boss before heading up, and Ryuji, well Ryuji was Ryuji and he normally helped Akira carry his things up the stairs.

 

With Akechi though, he couldn’t help but feel that the time delay was intentional. Was he purposely allowing him the time to hide his more incriminating supplies?

 

“So this is your room, I must say, it is rather nice all things considered. I’m sort of surprised that Sakura-san didn’t let you stay at his house though”. Akira shrugged but stayed silent. He’d noticed that Akechi had a habit of speaking to fill the silence, and the more Akechi spoke, the more likely he was to, in a roundabout way, allude to what was really bothering him.

 

“Is it alright if I set my briefcase down here? Really though, this is nothing like what I was expecting, your collection of figures are quite… interesting. Is that a Jack Frost doll? I have terrible luck at crane games, you must have quite the amount of luck or free time to get good at them.”

 

Akira said nothing but quirked an eyebrow at him. Sitting down at the chair he normally reserved for a stool to reach the high beams of the ceiling.

 

Akechi continued, “Oh, I didn’t know you were a fan of Risette. I heard her new album is really popular, not that I’ve had much time to listen to it myself of course and this plant looks so well cared for. To be able to look after a living thing and not only keep it alive, but also shape its future and let it thrive is truly a gift wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Akira grunted, noncommittally. It was conversation bait and he intended full well to let Akechi talk himself out of the pleasantries.

 

Morgana watched Akechi like a hawk from the desk table, which made Akira feel slightly better.

 

“You know, despite its unconventional nature, I can’t help but feel envious towards your bed. It looks rather comfortable and I’m sure you’ve been able to have good dreams sleeping on it” Akechi stated, almost too casually.

 

Akira grew acutely aware of his own heartbeat. Good dreams? Did Akechi know about his dreams? That shouldn’t, no couldn’t be possible. Futaba would have surely noticed if his room had been bugged by anyone else,

 

“You’d be surprised how many bad dreams I’ve had recently. I guess it’s only natural though, what with the Phantom Thieves popularity skyrocketing. You don’t share most of their fans sentiments towards me though, do you?” Akechi continued.

 

Akira opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again, thinking hard. This was...dangerous territory, and Akechi always managed to get under his skin when he brought up his double life.

 

“You’re wrong”

 

“Huh?”

 

“About the bed, I’ve had so many nightmares about Morgana crushing me in my sleep it’s unreal.”

 

“Am I correct in assuming that Morgana is your cat?”

 

“Nah, he’s Ryuji’s”

 

“I am not!” Morgana retorted back and then froze.

 

Akechi’s eyes widened significantly.

 

Shit.

 

“I-I’m sorry, what was that?” Akechi replied his expression one of complete shock and confusion.

 

“M-meow” Morgana tried.

Akechi’s eyes narrowed a pensive, faraway look on his face.

 

He had to do something, quickly. “So-” he started but the look Akechi gave him let him know that there was no way he could convince Akechi that Morgana hadn’t talked.

 

He tried again, “You mentioned Futaba’s mother the other day?”

 

Akechi’s face hardened minutely. “Wakaba Isshiki, she was a researcher who died two years ago. Her research has been of some interest to my department. I’m assuming Futaba told you about it”

Akira nodded and added. “She was researching this thing called cognitive psience right?”

 

Akechi hummed in agreement..

 

Akira continued, “So we decided to see if any of the research was real and we-”

 

“Akira” Akechi’s voice was flat. “Stop”. Akechi took a seat on the couch, noting how Morgana immediately moved to put himself between himself and Akira.

 

“I have a theory. Normally, I’d ask you to correct me if I was wrong but I don’t think that’s applicable in this case”, Akechi started.

 

“Sometime, near the beginning of the school year, you, Ryuji and Ann somehow used the information that Wakaba had been researching to initiate a change of heart in Kamoshida. Following this, Yusuke joined you while changing the heart of Madarame. Somehow between then and Medjed, the four of you and Makoto triggered another change of heart in Kanashiro, and, stop me if I’m wrong here, after this Futaba used her computer knowledge to take down Medjed”. Akechi paused, his face unreadable.

 

Akira leaned forward in his chair. He could deny Akechi, feign ignorance, or deflect the situation but something was telling him that lying now would only lead to further ruin. So he did what he knew best. Outright state the truth in order to disorientate his adversary.

 

“Take me away now Mr. Ace Detective, it looks like you’ve caught your phantom thief”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be at the very least two more loops. The Akeshu is slow coming but it is coming i promise


	4. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My moral obligation dictates that I turn you in” Morgana growled low in his throat but Akechi kept his eyes on Akira, “but my own personal interests are currently outweighing them”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much dialogue

Akechi stared at Akira, small incredulous laugh rising out of him before he could stop it.

 

“That certainly wasn’t what I expected”.

 

Akira shrugged, leaning back in his seat: leisurely like he was unconcerned, a smirk settling over his face. Akechi swallowed, aware suddenly of just how dry his throat was.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?”

 

Oh, Shido was not going to be happy about this, but the plan was already in motion. He’d just be increasing the speed at which it started.

 

“My moral obligation dictates that I turn you in” Morgana growled low in his throat but Akechi kept his eyes on Akira, “but my own personal interests are currently outweighing them”.

 

“What do you mean?” Morgana replied, a wary and suspicious look still over his face. And wasn’t that odd, seeing human emotions displayed so prevalently on a cat’s face.

 

“A little over a month ago, I received a strange app on my phone. Thinking it was spyware I tried to delete it, but instead I accidently opened it. I confess, I don’t remember much of what happened after that. It was rather disorienting as you might guess. All I remember really is being attacked by this strange creature and thinking to myself that I couldn’t die in that place. I summoned something that called itself a persona and managed to escape”

 

“So that’s how you can hear me” Morgana said mostly to himself. Akira’s expression didn’t change much. He simply cocked his head to encourage Akechi to continue.

 

“If my theory is correct, I believe that you and your fellow thieves are using this place and this app to change hearts, and well I…” Akechi sighed, this was the hard part of the plan. Seeing her change over the months, knowing the cause and that he could do nothing about it. It was a necessary sacrifice but not one he was particularly ecstatic about.

 

“I want to know if it’s possible to change the heart of a colleague of mine”

 

Morgana let out a gasp. Surprise quickly flickered over Akira’s face before disappearing behind that self-assured smirk again.

 

“Are you telling me that Detective Prince, Goro Akechi, is secretly…a phanboy?” there was definitely a teasing lilt in his words.

 

Akechi frowned although he had a feeling that it may have come out more of a pout, whatever, it might help him be more convincing.

 

“No. I still think that forcing a change of heart is highly unethical but at this point I don’t know how else to help her”

 

“And you’re not concerned that we might cause a mental shutdown instead?” Morgana asked. He looked less on guard now, but the suspicion still shown in his eyes. Akechi made a mental note that Morgana was sharper than expected and would need to be maneuvered carefully.

 

“I will confess that while that is a fear of mine, the phantom thieves M.O. doesn’t match what we’ve been finding behind the mental shutdowns, you’ll understand if I can’t give you much information on the matter as it is, highly confidential. I will say that we had an idea that Wakaba’s research was connected to the shutdown cases somehow. Maybe if we work together we’ll be able to find the culprit behind the cases?”

 

“Perhaps” Akira consented. “You’ll understand if I have to talk to the other thieves first before we come to a decision”

 

“Very well, does tomorrow work for you?”

 

Akira frowned in thought, a hand coming up to twirl absentmindedly at his hair. It was a somewhat endearing gesture, Akechi thought to himself.

 

“I won’t be able to meet with everyone until 8th”

 

“Ah, and this has nothing to do with the phantom thieves targeting Okumura?” Akechi added smiling when Akira minutely froze.

 

“I brought up my theories earlier without explaining the less circumstantial evidence I had” Akechi said, carefully controlling his tone to make it sound like it was just an offhand comment. Inside though he was delighted to see that calm, assured facade crack. Pulling out his phone Akechi scrolled to the pictures he needed. “I don’t believe a group a students disappearing in thin air in front of Okumura’s headquarters necessarily would prove an argument that you’re not the phantom thieves, wouldn’t you agree?” He smiled, it had taken quite a bit of time and effort to get those pictures and he was still rather proud of himself for it.  

 

“Are you going to try and stop us?” Morgana asked, jumping closer to Akechi’s face to stare him down. Akechi pretended to think for a moment.

 

“Hmmm, no I don’t think I will”, he could almost see the tension ease from Akira’s shoulders, “under one condition that is”.

 

10/6/20XX

 

“That sonuvabitch!” Ryuji yelled kicking at the floor.

 

“Shush Ryuji, the store’s still open idiot” Ann replied.

 

“Ugh, I know, I know I just can’t believe him”

 

“It does make sense from a strategic standpoint, after all he has no idea how the process works and considering that he’s asking us to help someone he probably wants to make sure the process is safe” Makoto interjected.

 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it. And besides shouldn’t we talk about how he found out because of Morgana?” Ryuji added.

 

“Hey! How was I supposed to be sure that he could hear me? I’m not the one who went around yelling about how he was a member of the phantom thieves in public”

 

“You did what?” Haru giggled while Futaba leaned forward in her seat, eyes alight with mischief.

Ryuji sighed while Ann groaned.

 

“I must agree with Morgana. Everything worked out in the end of course but still, it wasn’t very smart” Makoto added in.

 

“I wanna hear the story! What happened?” Futaba was practically vibrating her seat.

 

“May I suggest that we get back to the matter at hand?” Yusuke interjected, earning a ‘you’re no fun inari’ from Futaba and a ‘thank you’ from Makoto.

 

“Okay listen up, Akechi has proof that we’re the phantom thieves. He seems to be able to summon a persona and wants us to initiate a change of heart in one of his colleagues. He has also added that he wishes to come with us when we move to take Okumura’s heart” Morgana stated. “This is a serious issue as if we don’t agree, there’s a very high chance that he will turn us in”.

 

“Well what do you think leader?” Ryuji asked, settling into his seat.

 

A brief image of Akechi in the interrogation room flashed through his mind, gun raised to Akira’s temple.

 

“I think we don’t have much of a choice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a chapter that doesn't start off in the interrogation room, amazing right? I wanted this chapter out early so I could have longer to work on the next one. I'm still planning to have at least two or three more loops but the next couple are going to be more drawn out like this one is. Also yes, the beginnings of interest between our two main characters is starting.  
> On a side note for those that are more nitpicky (like myself lol), I am aware that Morgana and Akira both noticed the pancake thing. I didn't forget and I'm actually not going to wave it off for the canon of this story. It will be addressed most likely in the next chapter.  
>  
> 
> Talk to me about persona at [squallisdead on twitter](https://twitter.com/squallisdead)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dreams can’t stop you from dying” he murmurs as he checks his handiwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter this time sorry

“Dude, what’s that outfit?” Ryuji guffaws, leaning against Yusuke.

 “Hmm? What’s wrong with my outfit?” Akechi replies, looking down at what he’s wearing and twisting a bit to check the fit.

 “You look like you just stepped off the set of a marching band”

 “Or some sort of fairy tale prince” Akira chimes in, almost startling Akechi with his sudden proximity and just how silent he moves here.

 “It just means that’s what he imagines rebellion to look like” Morgana nods. Akechi notes the change in Morgana’s appearance has put him almost at his knee level now.

 “If I may, it is perhaps less of my view of rebellion and more of justice” Akechi interjects although he has a thoughtful look on his face.

 “Before we proceed, we need to go over names” Makoto points out, adjusting her gloves.

 

“Names?”

 “Yes, we all go by codenames here as a safety measure. I’m Queen, Ann’s Panther, Ryuji is skull, Morgana just goes by Mona” Makoto paused to take a breath before continuing, “Yusuke goes by Fox, Futaba’s Oracle, Haru is Noir and we call our leader”, a gesture to Akira, “Joker”.

 “Maybe we could call him Prince or Detective?” Ann supplies.

 “What do you think leader?” Morgana asks. Akira shrugs and looks to Akechi, he has a feeling that Akechi already has a name in mind.

 “I think I’ll go by Crow.” He responds after a moment.

 “Ain’t Crows supposed to be black?” Ryuji points out.

Akechi shrugs, “If the purpose is to obscure our identities I don’t see why it has to relate directly to appearance”.

 “Well, that mask certainly has a crow-like beak” Futaba chimes in.

 

“What do you think, _leader_ ” Akechi asks, practically purring out the last word, tilting his head towards Akira. Akira swallows. Two can play at this game.

 “I think it suits you” he replies letting as much charm as he can drip from the words, smirking as he watches Akechi slightly trip over his boots.

 

“Alright, there’s only one thing to do today and that’s steal the treasure, Joker have you decided who you want in the frontlines?” Queen asks.

Joker nods, “Noir, Mona and Fox. I want you with me. The rest will make up the rear guard. Crow, since we haven’t determined you’re fighting style today you’ll be staying as a reserve member” Joker adjusts his gloves once before signalling his team, “All right let’s move out”.

 

* * *

 

He has seconds to make this work, with the thieves as close as they are he can’t very well take the clean shot like he itches to without the sound pulling in their attention. Instead with a quick glance behind him to make sure the thieves are focused on grabbing the treasure… “come, Loki.”

 

He’s still staring at Okumura’s shadow when Ann forcibly grabs his arm,

 

“He’ll be fine, but we’ve gotta go now before the palace collapses on us” He nods, and takes off after her.

 

They make it out of the palace in a rush, the building crumbling around them before they are forcibly expelled into the real world.

 

“Is-” he pauses to catch his breath “Is it always like that?”

“Pretty much” Ann replies.

“You get used to it” Ryuji adds.

“So that’s it?”

“Yeah, give him a few days to recover, but now that we’ve stolen the source of his corrupted

desires he’ll start treating his employees better”

“And hopefully he’ll be able to tell us more about the black mask” Futaba adds on.

“Black Mask?”

“Yeah, Madarame and Kaneshiro mentioned him, we think he has something to do with the mental shutdowns”.

 

Akechi’s eyes open comedically wide. “A black mask are you sure?”

“Yes, why? Do you know something?” Makoto fixes him with an intent stare.

 

“I saw something, but I thought it was just another humanoid shadow before we left, it’s why I stayed behind so long, you don’t think that was the culprit do you?”

A silence falls over them as the implications of Akechi’s words sink in.

 

“Well we have no way to check now” Akira finally supplies.

 

11/20 20XX

Akechi walks down the hallway with trepidation. The deja vu is staggeringly overwhelming and he finds his pace slowing the closer he gets, heartbeat loud against his ears. Sae stops when she sees him but he waves her off, he can’t talk to her, not now, not when he doesn’t know if this is real or not. She lets out an annoyed huff and the clacking of her heels against the concrete follows her behind and away from him.

 

Akira’s mind is hazy. There’s no way he managed to convince Sae. He closes his eyes. A dark bitter chuckle on the edge of his lips when the guard finally lets Akechi in. He doesn’t even flinch when the guard drops dead to the floor, merely continues laughing.

 

“You’ve finally figured it out then?” Akechi asks turning the the bloodied boy before him. Akira’s eyes glitter with something dangerous, bordering on insanity.

 

He smirks, heedless of the swelling in his face and stares directly at Akechi, not even looking at the gun leveled towards him.

 

“I’ll see you soon”

 

Akechi frowns, “It’s unfortunate but it seems that the leader of the phantom thieves committed suicide under police custody. I believe you won’t be seeing me as soon as you think.”

 

Akira laughs again, voice hoarse with overuse.

“Sooner than _you_ think” unbidden the memory of his previous dream flashes through Akechi’s mind.

“You said it yourself, this is where the dreams end”

“Then why don’t you just go ahead and kill me?”

Akechi frowns again, this is off. Different than normal, is Akira bluffing?

 

40 seconds left

 

“Not even you can escape justice”

Akira quirks an eyebrow at the gun in his hand, giving Akechi the distinct feeling that if he had more control over his facilities he’d try to give him shit for comparing a bullet to justice.

 

“Go ahead” he leans forward against the chained seat, “and shoot, Akechi”

 

15 seconds.

BANG

 

Akira slouches against the chair, head falling to the table with a sickening thump.

“Dreams can’t stop you from dying” he murmurs as he checks his handiwork.

Slipping the silencer into his coat he turns and leaves.

 

Akira hits the cold floor of the velvet room and squints up through the cage of his cell. His mouth tastes like blood and his body feels so, so light in sharp comparison to the heaviness of his eyelids. He hears the familiar clang against the bars of Caroline’s baton and wakes to the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and his alarm going off.

 

10/4 20XX

Akechi wakes violently, one moment snug across the futon, the next against the cold wood floor of his room. His foot and arm ache from falling to his side and it takes him an embarrassing amount of minutes to come to his senses. When he does, he scrambles for his phone, checking the date. His eyes widen and he double and then triple checks to make sure.

That’s not possible.

He closes his eyes against what he can tell is a growing headache.

Akira’s voice whispers _sooner than you think_ over and over in his mind.

Bile rises in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...akira did that...yeah, anyways the next chapter is halfway done, so hopefully i'll be able to post it within the week. I'm kindof liking this whole switching point of views thing  
>  Talk to me about persona at [squallisdead on twitter](https://twitter.com/squallisdead)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Akechi...talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a slow burn tag because with the pacing it makes the most sense.

10/4 20XX

Akira closes out of another message asking about the palace, Mona watches over his shoulder carefully.

“Are we not going today? The deadline’s getting kind of close”

He shakes his head. “I have to catch up on something first and I need you to go see if Futaba has found anything new.” Morgana looks at him suspiciously.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Akira smiles placatingly and scratches behind Mona’s ears to the sound of stuttering complaints.

“I’ll pick you up some fatty tuna on the way home."

 

10/4/20XX Evening

Convincing Futaba to find Akechi’s address is easier than expected. Although he has to politely decline her offer to plant bugs in his house.

The building is unassuming, he’s probably walked past it a few hundred times without giving it another thought. He double checks the apartment number on his phone and slips through the door behind an elderly couple. The receptionist doesn’t spare him a glance as he makes a beeline towards the stairs and the only other people he sees are the couple disappearing behind the elevator doors. He pauses briefly outside the apartment door before knocking.

 

He hears a thud, a muffled curse and some grumbling about mailmen delivering packages before the door swings open.

Akira gets a brief glimpse of Akechi, sees his face go pale before the door slams shut in his face.

Akira sighs and then slowly and deliberately begins to lightly knock against the door. Tap Tap Tap, a pause, Tap Tap Tap. Five seconds in and the door swings open, an arm reaches out and pulls him inside.

 

“What do you want Kurusu?” Akechi hisses, his voice like venom. This close Akira can see how sick Akechi looks. The dark circles under his eyes standing out in contrast to the unhealthy paleness in his face. He’s also acutely aware that the detective is a good few inches taller than him and that he’s close enough to feel his warm breath across his skin.

 

“Am I not allowed to visit my favorite detective?” Akira asks, keeping his tone polite and even.

Akechi lets out a dry, humorless laugh, stepping back with a hand reaching to cover his eyes.

 

“What. Do you. Want?”

 

Akira shrugs, “To be rid of corrupt adults who abuse their power over others. To not sleep on a bed frame made out of leftover beer crates. Something other than curry everyday for breakfast. To not be killed in an interrogation room. I don’t know, take your pick Akechi”.

 

Akechi drops his hands; his face is unreadable.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

Akira shrugs again, slouching with his hands in his pockets. He hopes his face is neutral because he’s not sure his tone will be.

“I suspected before but after what you did to Haru’s father I _knew_ ” the last bit comes out as a growl. The memory of Haru running out of DestinyLand. The weeks she spent visiting his hospital and all the while Akechi had been there, offering his condolences and support while quietly urging the thieves to go after Sae.

 

“Fuck you, you don’t know a goddamn thing” Akechi spits out, which is entirely unfair, if anyone has the right to be angry its him.

 

“Wow, swearing now? Your adoring fans would be so shocked”

 

“Shut UP, you don’t know anything” and oh, Akechi is so very, very mad. If looks could kill, well Akira would have to deal with visiting the velvet room again.

 

“Then why don’t you tell me?”

“Tell you? So you can what? Ruin everything I’ve worked for? I WON’T let myself be stopped by the likes of you”

 

Akechi moves, and Akira finds himself slammed into the ground, strong hands wrapped around his throat. He knees him, arms flailing before finally getting a punch in. Akechi’s grip loosens and Akira rolls off from under him, kicking out in a blind desperation.

 

“This isn’t going to solve anything”

“Like Hell it isn’t” Akechi growls back and Akira stumbles out of the way as Akechi lunges again, bringing up his leg and jamming the heel of his foot down on Akechi’s unprotected thigh. A flower vase tips and comes crashing to the floor as Akechi grasps onto it for support, his other hand clutching his leg.

 

“I won’t let a piece of shit like you stop me from getting my revenge!”

Akira doesn’t have time to reply as a plate comes flying towards his face. He dodges but misses the following one, shattering against his face, blinding his vision as the world goes hot in a wave of pain. He kicks out blindly, satisfied when a few connect. But falls down as Akechi sweeps his legs out from under him. Akira blinks back the stars in his vision in time to see Akechi lunge at him again arms inches away from his throat. He elbows Akechi in the face and kicks him in the stomach causing him to stagger back and fall on his ass.

 

They sit there for a few minutes. Catching their breath. Blood has begun to pool against a cut on his temple and Akechi has a busted lip. They eye each other warily.

 

“Why did you come here?” Akechi finally breaks the uneasy silence, “To mock me?” the words are bitter but his face is vulnerable, eyes downcast not even looking at him.

 

“I wanted to know the truth” Akira admits, wiping blood off his face before it blocks his view.

 

“Hm” Akechi pulls his legs up and into himself, wincing slightly at the tenderness throughout his body. He feels like the first time he stepped into the Metaverse, adrift without an anchor, cold, painful like a frayed nerve undone. He wants nothing more than to sink into himself and disappear. He doesn’t know how to handle Akira, he’s _never_ known how to handle him. His fingers twitch for a gun that isn’t there, his face aches for a smile that won’t come, a mask of anything to hide behind. Instead he opens his mouth and deflects,

 

“Do you suppose there’s some sort of reason why we keep reliving these events?”

“Yeah, maybe it’s the universe telling you not to kill me”

Akechi smiles sadly,

“That’s...a fair response actually”

 

The casualty count is three plates and his glasses. The flower vase has a small crack up the side but it hasn’t shattered so Akira simply puts it back where it had been and scoops the soil and flower back in its place. He can see why Akechi seemed so enamored with his plant last time, this little flower looks like it's barely hanging on to life. Akechi’s rummaging in the bathroom for first aid supplies, although Akira can’t help but wonder if he’s going to come out with a gun instead.

 

When Akechi comes back out holding the supplies in his hand, he’s composed himself, or at least as composed as he can be while sporting a split lip. There aren’t many open wounds to patch up between them. Akechi hisses as Akira brings up the alcohol wipe to his split lip and Akira flinches when Akechi returns the favor to the cut over his eye.

 

There’s no banter, no teasing or testing, just silence.

 

When their wounds are treated they sit. Akechi can feel the weight of Akira’s curiosity next to him, can practically feel the emotions he most be wrestling with but,

 

“So then, what are you going to do now”? Akechi asks.

“Well that depends on you” Akira replies, and the shift back to his leader role is apparent. It’s a subtle change in posture and intonation.

 

“My..” he pauses and debates for a moment, “ _employer_ wants the Phantom Thieves out of the way. Okumura undergoing a change of heart is detrimental to him so in order to kill two birds with one stone...”

“He’ll pin the blame on the thieves”

Akechi nods.

“And I don’t suppose you can just convince your _employer_ to let Okumura live?” Akechi snorts, Akira glances at him briefly, cataloguing the sound away.

“Then what if we change your employer’s heart?” Akechi goes ridgid. Akira tenses, but relaxes as Akechi sighs again, the tension leaking out of his body.

“I’m afraid that won’t work, the time frame is too tight”

 

They sit there in silence for a moment longer. Akechi’s glad that Akira doesn’t seem to be willing to press the matter any further. But Okumura poses a problem. If he can’t kill Akira without everything resetting then this will have to be handled delicately. And if he can’t kill Okumura without Akira instantly turning on him then he’ll have to kill Akira which will lead to everything resetting. Damn. But if he refuses then he’ll be disposed of, which won’t solve anything.

 

“I’ll figure something out” Akechi finds himself saying. Akira nods like he was expecting Akechi to say this. Akira’s phone chimes.

“I have to get going” he says standing up. He pauses though. “Should I tell Morgana to be stop being careful not to speak around you?”

“He was being careful before?” Akechi quirks an eyebrow.

Akira laughs softly. “See you around detective” and then he’s gone, leaving Akechi to clean up the chaos he caused.

 

Morgana gives him high Hell when he gets back to Leblanc.

 

“Why’d you visit Akechi without bringing back up! It’s dangerous! What happened to your face!” He yowls between bites of tuna. Ah, he should’ve agreed to let Futaba plant bugs then. Akira shrugs him off.

“Have you noticed anything strange about him?”

“Besides the fact that he hates us?”

“Besides that.”

“Well” Morgana pauses, “when we saw him at the studio he made that comment”

“About pancakes”

Morgana nodded, “I wasn’t sure if I had imagined it or not but…”

“Is that why you don’t speak around him?”

“Mmhmm” Morgana agrees and Akira had to bite his lip to stop from laughing remembering what had happened last time.

“Do you think we should tell the others?” Akira asked.

“I think we should wait until he does something.” Morgana replied. Akira nodded, “Well I’m off to bed then”

“Hey wait, you didn’t answer my questions. Joker! Joker!”

When he finally sleeps, he dreams of bloody lips and gunpowder.

 

10/11/20XX Evening

“Dude if you take out your phone one more time I’m confiscating it!” Ryuji growls lightly bopping him across the face to get his attention.

“Sorry, sorry” Akira mumbles putting it down.

“C’mon we’re at Destinyland man! Why do you look so on edge?”

“I guess I’m just a little nervous about Okumura’s change of heart that’s all”

 

Ryuji pauses for a moment concern flickering across, “Hey we’ve done this before and nothing’s ever gone wrong. It’ll be okay” he places his hand on Akira’s shoulder.

“Thanks Ryuji” Akira puts his phone down. He hasn’t heard from Akechi since visiting him. He’d sent a heads up text before the calling card and then...nothing. He can feel his anxiety mount as the hour of the broadcast approaches. When the broadcast begins he doesn’t pull out his phone, choosing instead to lean over Ryuji’s shoulder to watch. The speech goes exactly the same. Okumura apologizing for the working conditions. And then, he opens his mouth to respond to a reporter's question. Akira closes his eyes. There’s no sound at first, then a horrible retching. Akira opens his eyes to see Okumura spit out blood. He looks to Haru, sees her face go white with fear and all he can hear over the ringing in his ears is the sound of a gun going off over and over and over. He failed.  

 

Akechi watches the press conference and sighs as the camera cuts off to a ‘please stand by’ screen. He figured this would happen if he convinced Shido that the thieves would be able to stop him in the metaverse. He feels, numb and in a way liberated? This death would’ve happened regardless of if he did anything. Most likely most if not all the deaths would have. He sighs and sits back against the steps of Leblanc. Akira’s going to be upset.

 

Like clockwork Akira steps up to Leblanc. He looks pale and sick and for a moment Akechi wonders if coming here was a good idea. His eyes are unfocused but they snap abruptly to him when he clears his throat.

 

“You-” Akira starts, but Akechi raises his hands in a placating gesture.

 

“I didn’t do anything to Okumura’s Shadow” Because Akechi knows that the sooner he can air this out the better. “I told my employer that the phantom thieves prevented me from fulfilling my contract. He wasn’t pleased but I got to live. Whatever happened afterwords was directly tied to my employer and not myself. I am sorry for your teammate’s loss.” Akira gives him a searching look. The glare from the street lights reflect off his glasses and Akechi can’t begin to discern what he might be thinking.

 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Akira finally says. Akechi smiles and pulls out his phone.

 

“Got a new one” He says shaking back and forth. Akira squints at him.

 

“What happened to the old one?” Akechi thinks back to waking up in the dead of night, Akira’s unread text notification blinking at him demandingly, the innocent calendar date shining on the screen, the crunch the phone made as it slammed into the ground and the screen cracked.

“It had an unfortunate accident and died” He says instead of explaining.

Akira raises an eyebrow and smiles back, as if he just figured out something.

 

“Did you throw a funeral for it?” which was somehow so on-brand for Akira’s say-something-unexpected-in-order-to-personally-confuse-one-Goro-Akechi that Akechi merely sighs before asking,

“What would you do if I said yes?”

 

“Complain that you didn’t invite me. I’ll have you know I look stunning in black”

Akechi snorts despite himself. “I’d like to see you pull that off” Images of Akira in the Joker costume flash through his mind.

 

Akira shrugs, “Maybe you could pull it off for me detective” Akechi flushes and chokes on his spit, coughing and sputtering for a moment.

“Well- I- I should be going. I just stopped by to clear up any confusion.” He stands, dusting himself off.

 

“Good night Akechi”

“Good night Kurusu”

 

Akira steps into the empty cafe and walks up to his room in a haze. Akechi’s words, “ _but I got to live”_ keep repeating in his mind. So whoever Akechi’s employer is, he’s not above disposing of Akechi either. Akira files the information away next to Akechi’s reluctance to reveal the name of the employer or trigger a change of heart. Okumura’s fate didn’t change, does that mean that his won’t? After everything will it always end with Akechi and himself in that small room?

 

He flops down on the bed, glances at his phone long enough to send a thank you text to Futaba for taking Morgana for the night and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah a lot happened this chapter. But the boys are on the same page now, sort of.  
> Please leave comments if you enjoyed, they are much appreciated.  
> As always talk to me about persona at [squallisdead on twitter](https://twitter.com/squallisdead)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

 

10/19/20XX

 

Contrary to what Akira’s expecting, Akechi doesn’t ask to meet the thieves following Okumura’s death. It’s almost a relief because it gives him time to run his daily errands and survive finals week. It’s almost disheartening because it leaves him with too much time to stew in his own thoughts. He wakes up too many nights from the memory of Akechi staring him down, gun in hand. The words “dreams can’t stop you from dying” on his lips as he wakes up in a cold sweat the sound of a gunshot ringing in his ears.

 

10/21/20XX

..and then the police come to Shujin. 

 

They all make it out unscathed, which is a miracle in and of itself considering that Ryuji and Ann might be the worst liars he’s ever met. He calms down his team members with Makoto’s help. They’re all concerned though. Whatever their next move is, it’s going to have to be soon. Whether Akechi steps in to guide them to Sae as their target or not is running out of time.

 

He texts Akechi as soon as he gets back to Leblanc.

 

**Akira** : The cops came to Shujin today. Are you going to ask for our help with Sae’s palace yet??

The message gets left on read. 

 

He contemplates physically visiting him, but then Sojiro asks for his help around the store and he can’t very well turn him down.

 

He checks his phone one last time before bed. No reply. He frowns. Types out a message. Deletes it. Smiles to himself and sends another message instead.

 

**Akira** : The cops came to Shujin today. Are you going to ask for our help with Sae yet??

The message gets left on read. 

**Akira** : Wow so you’ll kill me but not respond to my texts? Rude :P

 

He pushes his phone away before he can send anything more awful and gets comfortable in his bed.

 

10/22/20XX

 

Akechi looks down at his phone as if it might bite him. He doesn’t know how to respond to Akira. It’s not that he’s been purposely avoiding him...okay maybe he has a little but refusing to take down Okumura had jeopardized his position with Shido. It would do no good for him to bring the thieves to Sae’s palace too early and besides, Haru would most likely need time to recollect herself. Cautiously he picks up his phone.

 

**Akechi** : sorry, work has left me little time to use my phone

**Akechi** : there’s a school festival at Shujin next week right? How about I meet with everyone then?

 

Akechi frowns, worrying at his lower lip.

**Akechi** : and besides, it’s not like you stay dead anyway

He deletes the message before it sends and tries again.

**Akechi** : what are you twelve?

No, that one won’t work either.

**Akechi** : oh? So you want me to kill you again? I certainly never took you for a masochist.

Against his better judgement he lets the message send.

 

Akira looks down as his phone buzzes. He almost expects it to be from Ryuji, considering that his friend is currently slacking on his ballet counting duties, not that the counting is necessary as it’s becoming increasingly obvious who the winner is, but it’s from Akechi instead.

 

**Akechi** : oh? So you want me to kill you again? I certainly never took you for a masochist.

 

He takes a sharp breath, sputtering as it goes down wrong.

 

“Are you okay man?” Ryuji calls out, looking up from his phone.

“Maybe if you were helping he would be” Ann calls out cheerily in response, leaning over to give Akira a sympathy pat.

Makoto sighs.

 

“Well that’s the last of them. By any chance did any of you get any votes that weren’t for Akechi?”

Ann sighs, slumping down in her seat. 

“Maybe a handful?” 

Haru hums in agreement.

 

Makoto massages her temples slightly and Akira takes the opportunity to look at his phone again.

 

**Akira** : alskdjfasfda

**Akira** : owo kill me harder Mr. Detective

**Akira** : ...but for real, about the Shujin festival… I think Makoto’s about to have an aneurysm so before that happens is there any chance you could show up as a guest speaker on Wednesday?

 

He puts his phone away as Makoto counts up the final votes, confirming it. 

 

“For real? Why do so many people like that son of a bitch!” Ryuji groans, looking at the list.

“Actually, this might be a good opportunity” Makoto interjects, interrupting Ryuji’s pending tirade.

“How so?” Ann chimes in, leaning closer.

“Perhaps we can use this opportunity as a chance to figure out how much the police know about us”.

 

Haru beams up at her.

 

“Good thinking Mako-chan”. Makoto closes her eyes with a small smile, although Akira notes the faint blush across her face...interesting, he’ll have to file away that knowledge for later teasing material.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

**Akechi** : hmm I don’t know… should I show up at Shujin?

**Akira** : I will be very sad if Queen has an aneurysm 

**Akechi** : i suppose i could show up.... Or i could be preoccupied with work

**Akira** : you're just prolonging this to indirectly tease Makoto more aren’t you.

**Akechi** : I retain the right to remain silent

**Akira** : Cool, I’ll tell her you’re going then

 

He looks up from his phone as Makoto and Haru are brainstorming how to convince Akechi to come while Ryuji throws in disparaging comments about Akechi’s character in the mix.

 

“He agreed to be a guest speaker on Wednesday” he says effectively cutting off their conversation. Which… was maybe a bad idea as he now has 4 very curious eyes on him.

 

“And how, pray tell did he agree to that?” Makoto asks, her eyes are narrowed suspiciously. Akira gulps and then takes a breath to steady his nerves.

“Well I have his number, he comes to Leblanc pretty often afterall.” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“You WHAT?” Ryuji yells jumping from his chair.

“You realize that he’s actively trying to arrest us right?” Ann adds from his side.

 

He shrugs doing his best to look unbothered.

 

“Are you sure contacting him is wise?” Haru adds.

“Ehh, I haven’t really messaged him before this” he responds, because that’s a hell of a lot easier to say than explain that he’s been essentially living the last few months over and over again.

 

Queen looks at him critically, before nodding.

“I trust your judgment” he lets out a small sigh of relief “but I wish you had informed us before now” 

 

Critical Hit! Of course she’d pull out the guilt card. Akira hangs his head.

 

“Sorry?” 

 

Makoto nods.

“Well, in any case I’m glad that’s taken care of.”

 

10/22/20XX Evening

 

He walks in to Leblanc and stops short as he encounters Futaba sitting on a booth stool near the door. She gives him an icy look.

 

“Upstairs. Now.” and she hops of the chair and marches up to his room. 

 

He throws Sojiro a confused look but he just shrugs and shakes his head in a hell-if-I-know gesture. He walks up the stairs, trying to figure out why Futaba’s so upset. Did the change of heart on her Uncle not work? Is something wrong with Hana? No...that couldn’t be it but then. 

 

He feels his heart pound uncomfortably in his chest. Is she still peeved that he never told her why he wanted Goro’s address? Maybe that’s it. He reaches the top stair and she’s there waiting for him. Her expression carefully schooled into a neutral face of disapproval. He shivers despite himself… Futaba’s been spending too much time around Makoto if she’s able to pull off a face like that.

 

“Have a seat Joker.” She says, gesturing to his lone chair that she’s pulled to the center of the room. He sits uncertaintly, Morgana jumping on top of the desk to survey the scene. Like this, Futaba’s able to use her small height to her advantage he notes, and then quickly files that thought away as she pulls out her phone.

 

“Would you mind telling me what’s going on between you and Akechi?”

Oh she must have heard from on of the girls or Ryuji about the guest visit for the Culture Festival. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, but at least now we can see how much he knows about us.” he says trying his best to sound apologetic. Futaba frowns. If anything she looks even more frustrated by his answer. Akira’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He looks up at Futaba. 

 

“Check it.” She says, her voice flat and unreadable.

He pulls his phone out.

 

**Alibaba** : img_143, img_148, img_152

 

He glances up at her but her face is unreadable. He opens the attachment.. And nearly drops his phone. Screenshots of his text conversation with Akechi. Shit. He glances up at her, eyes widening in a panic.

 

She looks almost on the verge of tears and stomps her foot.

“What are you hiding from us? Why would you talk to Akechi about the police visiting us? And what about Sae-san? I checked you know, after the text messages. Why are you both talking about her palace?” She pushes up her glasses and wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her coat.

“Akira wait is going on?”

 

Morgana looks at him in shock.

“You- What is she talking about Akira?”

 

He sits there in silence. Staring down at his phone. He’d been so careless.

 

“Akira! Answer her” Morgana walks over to his side. He takes a breath.

 

“Why were you reading my texts?”

 

Futaba blinks back at him.

 

“Because I was concerned!” there’s frustration in her voice again, a slight undercurrent of guilt in there as well. “I know I shouldn’t have but you were so secretive about asking for his address and then after Okumura you just..left. Know one knew where you went to.”

 

He takes off his glasses and closes his eyes.

“Futaba… if I tell you the truth, will you promise not to tell anyone else?” She looks him in the eyes, searching for something...before shaking her head.

 

“I reserve the right to decide.” She states calmly, cooly even. 

“That’s-That’s fair” Akira concedes and then sighs.

 

“The truth is. I died. Akechi killed me.” Her eyes narrow.

“What the hell Akira, this isn’t the time for jokes” Morgana calls out, from behind Futaba. She absentmindedly hoists him up in her arms so he can also be on eye level with him.

Akira shakes his head. 

 

“Right before we finished Kamoshida’s palace I had a nightmare… do you remember?” he addresses Morgana directly. Morgana frowns at him.

“I-”

“And right before we finished Madarame’s I had another nightmare.” he continues

“...and before Okumura’s you had another one, but what does this have to do with anything?” Morgana asks.

 

“They weren’t nightmares, everytime I’ve woken up from them… it was because Akechi killed me. And everytime Akechi killed me, we both reset to the past.”

 

“I- Mona is that possible?” Futaba asks, turning to look at their cat sized companion.

Morgana looked down thoughtfully.

 

“It’s true that I know quite a bit about the Metaverse but I’ve never heard of time travel happening before”

“Akira, if this is true-” Futaba glances up at him, “then why are you and Akechi working together?”

 

Akira sighs.

“Because he remembers too and I would like to not continue to die as much as he would like to- I don’t know, not be stuck reliving the last couple of months I guess?”

 

Futaba frowns. 

“That seems incredibly one-sided.”

Akira shrugs.

 

“And stupid!” Morgana chimes in, jumping down from Futaba’s arms.

“Honestly Akira why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Akira slumps further down in his chair. Why hadn’t he said anything?

“...Ididn’tthinkyou’dbelieveme” he mutters.

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t think you’d believe me… and besides, I only recently realized that they were more than just nightmares.”

 

“Oh Akira” Futaba breathes out, her eyes hold a glossy sheen to them.

 

“After everything you did for me, you thought we wouldn’t support you?”

Akira shrinks further down into his chair, trying to become invisible.

“Are you going to tell everyone else?” he asks.

Futaba shares a long look with Morgana and they turn to look at Akira in unison.

 

“We won’t-” Morgana starts,

“-under one condition” Futaba finishes.

 

He nods and exhales...okay...that’s definitely a lot more manageable.

 

“From now on you need to tell us what you know about Akechi” Futaba starts, pacing around the room in thought, “we need to figure out why he killed you in the first place and there’s the issue about him knowing that Sae has a palace…” she trails off and Morgana stiffens and looks directly at Akira.

 

“He has a persona doesn’t he?” he asks. Futaba looks to Akira as well. Akira slowly nods his head.

“Is he- is he the Black Mask?” Futaba asks hesitantly.

 

“I-” he thinks back to Akechi’s metaverse outfit and opens his mouth to say no but… his hand in Okumura’s death last time around...

“I honestly don’t know. His outfit in the Metaverse doesn’t have a black mask at least but who knows?”

 

“So you’ve seen him in the Metaverse?” she asks slowly, clearly mulling the idea around in her mind.

 

“Yeah, and as for motivation.” he pauses trying to gather all the information he knows. “He’s working for someone, he won’t say who but whoever it is, is powerful. Powerful enough that if Akechi disobeys he could experience a deadly reprimand.” Futaba narrows her eyes in thought.

 

“So… we need to figure out who his employer is.” She shifts her weight from foot to foot. 

“Exactly” he agrees.

 

“What about Sae’s palace” Morgana chimes in.

Akira sighs and puts his glasses back on his face.

 

“I know both of you won’t like it but I honestly think we should wait for Akechi to approach all of us on the subject”.

“You’re right, I don’t like it” Futaba chirps as Morgana looks at him thoughtfully.

“Is that really such a good idea?” he asks.

“Probably not” Akira readily replies.

Futaba lets out an exhale.

 

“He has until after the Culture Festival” Futaba says decisively.   

“Until the 27th” he agrees. Mona frowns but nods along.

“I hope you know what your doing.” He says as Futaba slips past them down the stairs.

“Me too” Akira replies.

 

10/24/20XX Evening

 

The days are progressing more slowly than he’d like. Futaba hasn’t uncovered anything, or rather, she’s uncovered more information than she wants and not enough that she actually needs. He’d had to sit through an hour long text rant about her looking through his food blog after all.

 

He knows Akechi promised to be their guest speaker and meet with them but he’s starting to feel antsy just waiting. The ball’s in Akechi’s court and he doesn’t like it. 

He steps through the front door to Leblanc, thoughts of a certain detective on his mind, and there he is.

 

Akechi’s sitting at the cafe counter in his usual spot. He’s fixated on the tv as some politician blames the world’s problems on the Phantom Thieves. Akira rolls his eyes.

 

“Honey I’m home.” He calls out.

Akechi gives him a confused little smile before leaning into it.

“You’re back awfully late” he supplies.

 

“I didn’t realize you were into politics” Akira gestures at the screen.

Akechi smiles bitterly down at his cup of coffee.

“It’s important in my line of work, to keep an eye on such things.” 

 

“Well-” he stands up from his seat, “I better get going. I have a speech to prepare afterall” he flashes Akira a smile.

 

“Wait-” he replies, reaching out to grab the sleeve of Akechi’s jacket. Akechi looks down at his arm like it’s a venomous snake. Akira quickly let’s go.

 

“Stay and chat for a little while?” he supplies, reaching up to twirl his hair absentmindedly.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” his voice is lower, low enough that even Sojiro, who’s peering at them curiously can’t overhear them.

Akira shrugs, trying his best to look nonchalant.

 

“Not about anything serious” he matches Akechi’s whisper before raising it to his normal volume, “just a casual chat. You’re here all the time right? Maybe I just want to get to know you?” Akechi gives him a suspicious look but nonetheless, he slides back into his seat. Akira takes a seat next to him. Akechi looks at him expectantly.

 

“So...Mr. Ace Detective,” he pauses, talking had seemed like a good idea, 30 seconds ago but now? How did you talk to the man who shot you in the face, multiple times? “What’s it like being in your last year of highschool?” Akechi’s expression relaxes into one of disbelief.

“Kurusu are- are you making small talk with me?” he asks bewildered.

 

“Call me Akira” he says in lieu of replying, the edges of his lips turning up into a smile.

He blinks at him, the tips of his ears flushing pink.

“I- suppose it would only be fair to have you call me Goro then” he adds. Akira nods along.

 

They talk quietly until the last customer in the store leaves and Sojiro gives them both a pointed look. Akechi quickly excuses himself and apologizes to Sojiro for staying too long, but Sojiro simply waves him off.

 

“It’s fine, just don’t make it a habit” and then Akechi’s gone, and Akira feels more confused than he did before.

10/25/20XX

He spends the day walking around the festival with his friends. Most of the school seems particularly fixated on Akechi’s appearance tomorrow, much to the annoyance of Ryuji and the steadily twisting nerves in Akira’s stomach. Finally they all meet in one of the less crowded hallways of the festival. With a suspicious order of takoyaki on the way.

They all eye the red one suspiciously as it sits in the tray.

Ryuji nudges Ann.

“I dare you to eat it” 

She rolls her eyes.

“I’m not that stupid”

Even Yusuke glances at it with suspicion, which is a rare sight.

“Heh not even Inari would be stupid enough to eat that” Futaba chimes in from her seat. And then, from the edge of the hall walks in someone who is apparently stupid enough to eat it.

“Oh, you’re all here.” Akechi exclaims as he steps up to their table. 

“Th-the panel’s not until tomorrow” Makoto replies, looking at him with confusion.

“I figured I’d check out the venue” he shrugs and then reaches out for the takoyaki.

“I think I’ll have one of these if you don’t mind. Call it a performance fee”

“No-” Haru breathes out in a concerned panic, while Ryuji lights up like a child on Christmas morning.

“It’s fine” he quickly whispers back, shushing her.

Akira watches as Akechi swallows the whole red takoyaki in one bite. Sees the moment Akechi realizes he’s made a grave mistake and holds in his laughter as Akechi tries to politely excuse himself and not run to the bathroom.

“What did he mean by all of us?” Haru points out after he left. Akira shrugs and Futaba glances away from the table, leaving the question and its implications unanswered.

 

10/26/20XX

“Please, don’t troll me online for this interruption, OK?” Goro smiles at the crowd as he walks off the stage. Akira resists the urge to roll his eyes as Makoto texts them the meetup location. He can hear Ann and Haru nervously chatting behind him, but Futaba is silent next to him, as is Yusuke.

Akira listens as Akechi lays out his knowledge and sighs when he takes out the pictures again… honestly, if he’d just asked they would probably have considered his proposal without the blackmail. He chances a glance at Makoto. But Haru quickly yells out,

“We didn’t kill anyone!” and oh…

“I believe you” Akechi replies calmly.

“...and why do you say that?” Makoto asks.

Akira glances at him curiously, he has no idea how he’ll respond this time. Last time he’d claimed to have seen the person in the Black Mask but.

Akechi shakes his head.

“Not only does it not make sense or match your previous targets, but it also doesn’t add up with what I know of each of you.”

“I don’t know about you, but clearly I’m a murderer” Akira chimes in, earning him a scandalized look from Ryuji.

Akechi simply rolls his eyes.

“I highly doubt that. Besides, some of the deaths seem to have benefited Okumura himself. It seems more likely that he was killed to cover up something” Akechi brings his hand to his chin in thought again before continuing.

“If I work with you all, there’s a chance we might be able to find the real killer.”

Akechi continues on his reasoning before delivering his ultimatum.

Yusuke turns to him quickly.

“What should we do about Akechi’s proposal?” he asks.

Akira inhales deeply.

“It’s not a bad idea.” he says haltingly, “but we’ll need to talk this over” he quickly adds before anyone can interrupt. Akechi nods and heads out, leaving the group alone with their thoughts.

 

10/26/20XX

Sojiro’s waiting for them when they walk through Leblanc and Akira’s stomach drops. Because of course the universe couldn’t cut them a break today. 

 

10/27/20XX

 

**Akira** : Okay hear me out here

**Akira** : I think we should take Akechi up on his offer but

**Akira** : if we find a target after this, one that really really needs to be taken down we should do it.

Several people are typing…

**Haru** : you want us to lie to Akechi?

**Ann** : wouldn’t he just take us to the police if we did

**Ryuji** : i hate this

**Makoto** : he said he was interested in justice right?

**Makoto** : what if we persuade him to agree with us

**Futaba** : Like a loyalty mission?

**Akira** : sure

 

In a side chat Futaba privately messages him:

**Futaba** : You think Akechi’s employer should be our next target?

**Futaba** : Wouldn’t Akechi have checked to see if he has a palace already?

**Akira** : I honestly don’t know

 

**Makoto** : so we’re all in agreement then? Let’s meet with him tomorrow 

 

10/28/20XX

Makoto and Ryuji are tense as Akechi comes into the cafe. Ryuji relaxes the more Akechi explains his reasoning but Makoto remains on guard. It’s not until the third sentence into a lengthy roundabout explanation that Futaba chimes in from behind him.

“Get to the point already, we don’t care about all that”. Akechi blinks once, and the superficial tv personality drops into the face that Akira is more accustomed to seeing in the cafe.

“Well then I’ll be blunt”.

Akira leans back against the booth while Akechi explains his plan. He’s pleasantly surprised about how quickly Yusuke follows him up with questions and concerns, especially as Makoto becomes increasingly quiet when Sae is brought up. Finally they come to their conclusion and Akechi bids them farewell.

 

Akira lays a comforting hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asks.

She looks up to him with fire in her eyes and that’s all the answer he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this chapter took...I got a little distracted, however I promise I won't abandon this fic.  
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, I appreciate it very very much.  
> Also I've been considering changing the title of this fic, but I haven't quite settled on a new title or not. Once I get some ideas I'll probably post a poll or something....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit two updates in one week??? As always I love hearing from anyone reading this still

 

11/20/20XX

This has to work. They’ve gone over the plan countless times. All he has to do is convince- convince... he shakes his head. The guards had left a little while ago. Any moment now Sae was going to-

 

The door clicks open and Makoto’s older sister walks in the room, her face in a firm frown that only deepens as she surveys the scene in front of her.

 

That’s right, all he has to do was convince Sae and have her show his phone to Akechi, that’s all. His stomach lurched, heart pounding. His thoughts were still hazy and if he pushed too hard to remember his head pounded but with Sae guiding the interrogation in order from the beginning he could do this. 

 

Sae stands up to leave, phone in hand. The boy’s story had been ridiculous, far fetched and yet… she looks down at the phone. There could be no harm in at least showing it to Akechi, right?

 

She pauses as Akechi walks down the hall, his eyes trained on the ground. That was… unusual. He stopped when she got close enough and gave her a small smile.

“Ah, Sae-san. I wasn’t expecting to see you here” he ventured tentatively.

She frowned, something was wrong.

“Are you alright Akechi?” she asked, hand on the still on the piece of evidence in her possession.

He frowned at her slightly, and it was almost as if she could see the moment that he closed himself off from her.

“I’m fine, just a little flummoxed that the remaining thieves got away”. He let out an exaggerated sigh before perking up.

“Well at least we caught their leader”. 

She nodded, even if Akira hadn’t said anything, the way Akechi was acting was highly suspicious. Akechi said something else to her, but it was like she was watching him speak with no sound. Why couldn’t she hear? What was happening? Her heart lurched painfully in her chest and she brought her hand up to it.

“Sae-san, are you alright?” Akechi asked, looking at her with a suddenly critical eye.

“I’m fine” she forced out between gritted teeth.

“By the way” she started as Akechi turned away from her, why was it so hard to breathe all of sudden? “does this phone mean anything to you?” she asked, showing it to him.

Akechi looked at it with some confusion.

“Not particularly, why?”

She shrugged, “I’m not sure myself”, and then she watched as Akechi walked away, the full weight of the investigation hitting her like a brick. What the hell was she doing? Forging evidence? Leaving a kid to be beaten half to death? She crumpled to the ground, covering her sovs in the sleeve of her jacket.

 

Akechi doesn’t stop when he hears Sae begin to quietly cry behind him. He doesn’t stop when the guard asks him how long he’ll be. Doesn’t stop as he lets the lie slip off his tongue to bring the guard in with him.

 

Akira looks up at him, eyes lucid but slightly dilated. Akechi closes his eyes briefly, a pained expression crossing his face before smoothly grabbing the guard’s gun. He can’t stop now, it will make no difference.

 

BANG

 

The man is dead before he hits the floor.

Neither living occupant flinches when the body hits.

 

“I thought things would be different this time”

“So did I”

 

Akechi runs a hand through his hair distractedly.

“Well… maybe this time will stick” Akechi murmurs to himself, leveling the gun to Joker’s head.

He flinches, knowing what’s about to happen.

 

“Goro wai-”

 

BANG

 

11/13/20XX

Akechi wakes up, the image of Akira’s blood soaked body fresh in his mind, the feel of his rapidly cooling fingers as he fitted the gun in his hand.

Shit.

His phone rings.

He doesn’t need to check the i.d. But he does anyway.

Akira Kurusu

He declines the call.

11/13/20XX

Akira stares down at his phone.

Straight to voicemail, figures.

He frowns… how could their plan have gone wrong. Did Sae-san not show Akechi the phone? Did the app not work? Did- 

His blood runs cold.

The treasure, did the treasure get taken out of Sae’s palace before Sae showed him the phone? But how would that have happened? Futaba was supposed to keep them in the Metaverse until after everything was over. They all knew the plan. But- 

 

Unless… they got separated or forced out of the palace? He groaned and put his head in his hands, shaking off his incoming headache.

 

“Akira?” Morgana ventured out tentatively, “are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m-” no, he shook his head, “no, not really...the plan, it didn’t work.”

 

Morgana looks up at him sadly.

 

“What happened?” he asks

 

Akira shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t know for sure. I just know that it didn’t work.”

Morgana hums thoughtfully while Akira looks down at his phone.

 

**Akira** : Have you ever considered… maybe, you know, not killing me?

The typing icon appears over Akechi’s icon. He waits… and waits… and waits…

 

11/14/20XX

 

When he gets home from school, Akechi and Futaba are waiting for him. Neither are looking at each other, but Akechi has a suspiciously hand shaped mark across his face. Akira sighs and motions for them both to follow him upstairs.

 

“So… your grand plan was to make me believe I killed Akira… by killing a cognitive double of him?” Futaba lets out an annoyed huff.

 

“Well, we wouldn’t have to if someone wasn’t so dead set on killing him!” 

 

Akechi gives her an innocent smile, 

“Well maybe if you had included me in your plans from the beginning I wouldn’t have to kill him” his voice is sickeningly sweet, as if he was paying compliments to the crowd. 

Akira kicks him under the table.

“Play nice” he mouths, earning a kick back and an eyeroll for his troubles.

 

“Well, is there some  _ other _ solution you can bring up then Crow?” Morgana adds cutting to the heart of the matter. Akechi sighs and looks down at his hands.

 

Akira rests his head in his hand, leaning on the table and takes in the frustrated faces on his teammates.

 

“Look,” he starts, catching Akechi’s eye, “I know you think killing me is sexy” Akechi flushes a bright red a confused expression across his face, “but have you considered… maybe not killing me?”

 

“I-” he opens his mouth and then closes it again.

 

Futaba looks like she just swallowed something extraordinarily bitter and Morgana is giving him a look of disbelief.

 

“Just like that?” Akechi asks.

“Just like that.” Akira responds.

“I- there’s- it’s not that easy?!” he sputters out.

 

“Wow ‘kira, I think you broke him” Futaba mock whispers to him. Akira shrugs, s smirk making its way across his features and suddenly Akechi very much wants to reach over and throttle him. 

 

“Suppose-” he starts, once he’s regained some semblance of composure, “ suppose I didn’t kill you. What then? It won’t take very long to realize that you’re not dead when there’s no body left behind”.

 

Akira just shrugs nonchalantly again, 

 

“We’re just gonna have to steal the heart of whoever wanted me dead in the first place then”.

 

Akechi goes cold. The air in his lungs rushes out of him.

 

“No.” he says flatly.

 

“Are you really going to let this keep happening? Is this what you really want?” Morgana interjects, staring deeply into Akechi’s eyes.

He glances away.

“It’s not your place-” he starts.

“It’s not  _ your _ place to judge us either” Futaba interjects.

 

“Let’s make a deal” Akira starts, cutting off what might be a budding argument.

“ _ Goro _ ,” there’s an emphasis on his name that Akechi can’t quite place, “just this once. Try it our way and if it doesn’t work, if we can’t steal your employer’s heart for whatever reason, you’re free to kill me and continue doing whatever nefarious plan you had concocted before this mess”.

 

There’s a saying that Akechi familiarized himself with as a child.  _ A cornered rat will bite the cat _ . He looks at Akira and as he takes his hand and flashes a smile to match the smirk on Akira’s face he can’t help but wonder.

 

_ Which of us is the cornered one? _

 

11/14/20XX

 

**Akechi** : did you mean it?

**Akira** : ???

**Akechi** : do you really think so little of me to believe that I would find sexual gratification in the act of murdering another human being?

 

Akira winces and rolls onto his stomach, trying to choose the best course of action.

Akechi beats him to it.

 

**Goro:** Never mind, don’t answer that

 

and well… Akira just doesn’t know how to leave well enough alone apparently

 

**Akira** : I didn’t mean to upset you 

**Akechi:** because implying I get off to killing people wouldn’t be an upsetting accusation

 

Ouch, he’s pretty upset then.

 

**Akira** : Goro, I’m sorry. 

**Akira** : I needed to redirect your attention

**Akira** : that’s all

**Akira** : and besides from the nightmares, I’m still alive aren’t I?

 

11/15/20XX

 

**Akira** : we’re gonna need the name of your employer you know

**Goro** : I know, just… let’s wait until after we fake your death alright?

 

11/16/20XX

 

**Akira** : why do you have a giant A on your briefcase btw?

**Goro** : you could just look up the answer to that you know

**Akira** : I know, but… I want to hear it from you, not some enamored teenage girl that doesn’t know you

**Goro** : it stands for “answers”

**Goro** : because I keep paperwork involving my cases in there, I’d hoped a positive name would help me out

**Akira** : wooooow

**Goro** : ?

**Akira** : I just realized how big of a nerd you are.

 

11/17/20XX

 

**Goro:** what are your parents like?

**Akira** : ?

**Goro** : nvrmnd

 

11/18/20XX

 

**Goro** : why won’t Futaba stop sending me pictures of pancakes?

**Goro** : Akira I know you’re online you just answered Ryuji in the thieves chat

**Goro** : Akira????

**Goro:** Akira???????

**Akira** : img_1276

**Goro:** I take back my agreement, next time I see you I’m shooting on sight

 

11/19/20XX

 

**Akira** : I’ve been thinking

**Goro:** that’s a first

**Akira** : hush, you know I’m the full package: beauty and brains

**Akira** : ANYWAYS, I’ve been thinking

**Goro** : about?

**Akira** : what if we’re the personas and our personas are actually controlling us

**Akira** : ;0.0

**Goro** : go to sleep

**Akira** : wow, I didn’t realize you were actually Morgana all along

**Goro** : and besides, that’s highly improbable. 

**Akira** : ah-hah! You said improbable, not impossible

**Goro** : good night Akira

 

11/20/20XX Morning

**Akira** : are you nervous

**Goro:** hardly, you?

**Akira** : ...yes

**Goro** : it’ll be fine, besides what’s the worst that can happen? Me shooting you?

**Akira** : pwease no shoot sempai

**Goro** : just for that, I’m definitely shooting you

 

11/20/20XX

 

"We had best split up and escape. Although, we'll need someone to act as decoy...No, that's too dangerous" Queen murmurs, thinking out loud. Oracle looks away from her screen long enough to glance at Joker. He'd told her that this would happen but, she looks over to Crow, but whatever he's thinking is obscured behind his mask.

Joker rolls out his shoulders.

"Go, everyone. I'll do it." He says with as much confidence as he can spare.

"Joker?!" Queen exclaims, "Are you planning on distracting them yourself?"

Skull takes one look at his best friend and sighs briefly, before pushing down his concern.

"Let him do it. He's quiet, but once his mind's made up, he's not gonna take no for an answer." He passes over the treasure case in his hands. "I believe in you" Skull says, before giving him a light tap on the shoulder and turning back to the rest of the group.

"Don't do anything reckless" Noir responds, glancing up at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'll never forgive you if you don't make it back" Panther's adds on.

"We still have our deal, remember?" Mona adds, with a subtle glance at Crow.

"More incoming!" Oracle calls in.

Fox, looks down at his clenched hand. "This truly is a painfully reluctant parting".

Crow glances at all of them. "It seems we had best hurry".

Queen spares one last look at her sister's shadow before nodding.

"We'll see you later" 

Then they're gone and Joker's left to buy them enough time to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to novelize Sae's palace which is why it's skimmed over. Also though, I always found it interesting that the Phantom Thieves never actually gave Sae a change of heart... having Sae's palace collapse before the plan could be pulled off was a scenario I always had in mind for this fic lol. Futaba keeps showing up because a. I love her and b. she's the one who seems to see past Akechi's bullshit the most in game. Writing the chat dialogue was actually fun this time around ^^
> 
> Next Chapter: we get to see if Akechi truly will take up Akira on his deal and what the repercussions of that will be. We're nearing the final chapters and I'm very excited

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of the typical new game plus time loop, I wanted to explore the mechanics of the game over from not completing a palace before the deadline.
> 
> edit 8/31/2018 fixed some grammatical errors chapters 1-4


End file.
